The werewolf
by Asuka Kureru
Summary: ABANDONNE. Violence et Yaoi. 1x2, 3x4, autres. Prologue: Tard dans la nuit, Heero rentre de mission et se fait attaquer par une créature qui n'était pas censée exister.


Bon, ce n'est plus un secret pour personne que **cette fic est abandonnée. **J'ai effacé les derniers chapitres de FFnet parce que je ne suis plus désireuse de recevoir des reviews pour cette histoire; si vous souhaitez la relire, elle est sur mon site. Le lien est dans mon profile.

Encore une fois, je suis très reconnaissante à toutes les personnes qui m'ont apporté leur soutien pendant toutes ces années, mais je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. **Cette fic est morte**.

_Je n'accorderai pas non plus ma permission_ au cas où quelqu'un souhaiterait finir la fic pout moi; ce sont mes idées personnelles, mon interprétation des personnages, mon scénario, mon style d'écriture, et les publier ne les a pas mises dans le domaine public. Si pour une raison ou pour une autres vous voulez écrire une fanfic de ce fic (scène manquante, "et si x s'était passé autrement", "quelques années plus tard") j'aimerais que vous me préveniez, merci. (bien que ça m'étonnerait, c'est pas comme si ce truc était tout neuf.)

Enfin bref. Merci encore à tous. :)

( et aux deux trois râleurs qui ont toujours pas pigé que j'en avais raz le cul de leur attitude, je n'aurai aucun problème à effacer cette fic de l'internet tout entier si vous me lâchez pas la grappe. Et une fois qu'elle est effacée, non seulement je ne la reposterai jamais, mais je l'effacerai même de mon ordi pour pouvoir vous dire avec grand plaisir qu'actuellement non, je ne peux pas vous l'envoyer par email, c'est dommage non.)

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Titre:** The Werewolf

Auteur: Asuka

épisode 1

Warnings!

TWT: timeline? what's that? autrement dit ne cherchez pas un quelconque endroit où le placer dans la chronologie de la série, y en a pas. Je fais allusion à des événements, mais d'autres ont jamais eu lieu et pourtant ils se passaient avant dans les épisodes. Mais vous en faites pas, en fait c'est pas si emm… bêtant à comprendre que ça. Essayez juste de ne prendre en compte que ce que je vous raconte

Peut-être un peu AU aussi. Bah oui, heu, je pense pas qu'on trouve ce genre de choses dans l'univers habituel de Gundam.

L'un des pilotes va devenir très vite franchement OOC… mais c'est pour une bonne raison.

Y aura aussi SANG ET MASSACRES à gogo à certains moments. Mais c'est pas si gore que ça… Quoique.

A d'autres moments ce sera plutôt SAP, c'est à dire gros sentiments dégoulinants, fleurs bleues nuages roses en sucres etcetera.

Y aura aussi quelques LEMONS à la _fin _de l'histoire… mais c'est dans un bail. Au début c'est même pas shounen ai. Et ça reste comme ça un bon moment. Mais à quoi je pensais moi?

Hypothèse de départ de l'histoire

Les garçons se sont alliés (me demandez pas pourquoi ce sera expliqué plus tard) et vivent assez souvent ensemble depuis qu'ils ont enfin pigé qu'à cinq contre OZ ils pouvaient pas se permettre de se démerder chacun dans son coin. (ce qui dans la série n'arrive pas pendant bien longtemps, c'est à dire une fois qu'ils sont tous partis dans l'espace et que c'est presque la fin .; sinon, croyez moi ou pas, y a qu'_un seul _épisode où on les voit ensemble avant ça) et donc ils squattent en groupe (vivi, même Wufei ).

Il y aura comme couples dans cette histoire…(ne lisez pas si vous craignez les spoilers)

1+2 et 2+1, 3+4 et 4+3, 5+13 et (un peu de) 13+5, 6+13 (impliqué, genre dans le passé), 11 (Lady Une)+13, 6+9 (impliqué), 1x2 (je suis fidèle partisane du 1x2! et attention, pas 2x1!ou juste un peu alors.), 1x3, 1x5, 1x6 (vivi Heero se tape tout le monde ou presque .v Heero seme-samaaaaa!), 4x3, 13x6 (impliqué), 6x9 (impliqué, et pas de commentaires sur le chiffre please), J x G… nan celui-là je rigolais. Erk. Quoique.. Ca serait drôle…

Pour ceux qui connaissent pas les implications, (mais keske vous foutez là?) dans Gundam Wing, les persos ayant pratiquement tous des noms de numéros, on les désigne par leur numéro. Le + implique une relation sentimentale, le x une relation sexuelle. Le premier partenaire est toujours le dominant.. (Seme dans l'acte sexuel et celui qui ressent le plus fort pour le +) Par exemple, 2+1 veut dire que Duo aime Heero… mais c'est pas forcé que Heero aime Duo en retour, ce qui serait noté 1+2. Et ils font pas de galipettes. Sinon ça serait un x. Mais là c'est encore différent passke 2x1 veut dire que Duo se tape Heero, mais il pourrait très bien se le faire mais en fait ne pas l'aimer du tout alors que Heero, lui, l'aime, 1+2, mais se contente de se laisser grimper ;-p. P'tain c'est compliqué tout ça. Autrement dit… Non non, c'était pas des maths.

Disclaimer:

Pour le moment, ces délicieux jeunes gens ne sont pas à moi. J'ai essayé d'enlever Heero une fois, mais il a réussi à briser les menottes d'acier et les montants de mon lit avec alors maintenant je dors sur le sol en rêvant qu'il m'appartient. La deuxième fois que j'ai essayé, Deathscythe a marché sur ma maison sans faire exprès d'avoir fait exprès. Tant pis! Il me vient soudainement l'idée qu'ils sont très bien tous les deux ensemble et que si j'avais Heero de toute façon je devrais capturer Duo aussi pour avoir assez d'inspiration pour les lemons entre eux deux. Kineko m'en voudrait. Les caméras dans leur chambre font le même travail avec moins d'incertitude sur la durée de ma vie. Si vous êtes du côté des propriétaires légaux de quelque manière que ce soit, ne pensez pas à ça comme du vol, prenez ça comme un exercice de créativité.

The werewolf

Introduction.

Heero remonta son sac à dos sur ses épaules et se laissa prudemment glisser sur la pente raide et boueuse du petit coteau. Il dérapa plusieurs fois mais réussit à ne pas finir la descente sur les fesse, et recommença à se frayer hardiment un passage entre les branches.

La moto qui devait le conduire à son refuge était tombée en panne il y avait une petite heure et il avait décidé que puisqu'il ne pouvait pas la réparer, il en serait quitte pour rejoindre la cachette à pied… Comme la route était un chemin beaucoup trop long, il s'était résolu à couper par les bois.

Le crépuscule était tombé il y avait peu et il hésitait à se servir de la lampe torche dans son sac pour éclairer son chemin, craignant un peu d'attirer l'attention d'un hypothétique observateur, quand il se figea soudain. Il n'avait rien vu, rien entendu… Pourtant…

Son instinct de survie lui hurlait que quelqu'un le regardait, quelqu'un de proche et qui n'avait pas de bonnes intentions à son égard.

Il porta la main au holster dans le bas de son dos qui contenait son revolver tout en fouillant les buissons alentours du regard, à l'affût du moindre mouvement suspect, tous ses sens en éveil.

Comme de bien entendu, l'attaque vint de derrière lui.

Pas un seul froissement de feuilles ne le prévint. Rudement heurté dans le dos, il perdit l'équilibre et s'étala au sol, le choc lui coupant le souffle. Il ne perdit pas de temps à tenter de le retrouver et se releva d'une roulade sur le côté, son flingue pointé immédiatement vers son assaillant, prêt à tirer.

Les yeux scintillants de la bête plongèrent dans les siens quelques secondes. Ses crocs blancs se dévoilèrent lentement, comme les babines se plissaient très progressivement, un grondement sourd montant des profondeurs de sa gorge.

Quand le jeune terroriste appuya sur la gâchette, le loup n'était plus sur la trajectoire de la balle. Il avait roulé sur le côté et s'était relevé d'un coup de reins. Il bondit vers la gorge découverte du pilote, crocs sortis jusqu'aux gencives.

Empêtré dans son sac, le garçon n'eut pas le temps de changer la direction de son canon. Il remonta l'épaule par réflexe pour protéger son cou, et serra les dents comme les crocs de la bête s'y enfonçaient avec violence. De l'autre main, il plaqua la bouche du revolver sur le crâne du monstre écumant, entre les deux yeux, et tira plusieurs fois.

Il fallut qu'il se serve du canon de son arme comme d'un levier pour arriver à desserrer les dents du cadavre, toujours plantées profondément dans son épaule. Heureusement, il avait réussi à tirer très vite, avant qu'il ait eu le temps de serrer davantage… Avec la puissance que cet animal avait dans les mâchoires, il était plus que vraisemblable qu'il aurait réussi à lui trancher le bras.

Il se releva, mâchoire crispée, et examina la plaie. Aucune artère n'était tranchée et aucun muscle n'était sérieusement abîmé, mais ce bras allait rester handicapé quelque temps… Heero déchira son t-shirt déjà en lambeaux et commença à se bander le bras, espérant stopper l'écoulement de sang en vitesse s'il voulait éviter de perdre connaissance.

Tout en se soignant, il examina minutieusement le cadavre du loup noir qui l'avait ainsi attaqué, le gravant dans sa mémoire presque photographique. Et se rendit compte qu'il présentait là de légères particularités plutôt… Particulières.

Il ne connaissait pas grand chose aux animaux, mais… Jamais il n'avait entendu parler d'un canidé de cette taille, sauf le saint-bernard, et encore. Si la bête avait accepté de rester debout à côté de Heero sans essayer de l'égorger, (ce qui était peu probable, mais bon) celui-ci aurait pu voir qu'elle atteignait au garrot la hauteur de sa taille, largement. Et, étalé de tout son long, elle devait bien faire largement trois mètres du bout du museau au bout de la queue.

Mentalement, Heero mit à profit sa mémoire eidétique et se repassa l'attaque.

Oui, le loup avait bel et bien esquivé la balle en roulant sur le côté. Ce qui lui apprenait deux choses. D'abord, qu'il savait ce qu'était un revolver et les dégâts qu'il pouvait causer. Ensuite, qu'il venait d'inventer une manœuvre d'esquive jusque là inédite dans le monde animal.

Il chercha, tout en se remettant en route, mais il eut beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il ne trouva qu'une seule réponse logique et rationnelle: un savant quelconque, peut-être d'OZ mais rien n'était moins sûr, avait créé une nouvelle race plus forte et plus intelligente de chien d'attaque. Celui-ci avait probablement été lâché dans la région, peut-être même spécialement pour l'attaquer lui. Il suffisait de quelque chose portant son odeur…

"Tu vires parano", lui répliqua doucement dans sa tête une voix moqueuse qui avait de furieuses ressemblances avec celle d'un baka natté de sa connaissance.

D'accord, il avait aussi bien pu foutre le camp de son chenil tout seul comme un grand et décider de s'entraîner sur cible mobile au lieu de mannequins de paille…

Mais la parano, il lui devait déjà plusieurs fois sa vie.

Redoublant de vigilance, Heero accéléra le pas.

Enfin, il rejoignit la cabane qui lui servirait de planque. Il en fit le tour arme au poing, s'assurant qu'aucune mauvaise surprise ne l'attendait. S'autorisant un soupir de soulagement, il déposa son sac à dos au pied du lit et se dirigea vers l'armoire à pharmacie à la recherche de quelque chose pour désinfecter sa plaie, se forçant pour ne pas tout simplement se laisser tomber sur le lit et s'endormir sur le champ. Il s'autorisa à voir qu'il était épuisé. Bien plus qu'il n'aurait dû. Et il avait de la fièvre, se rendit-il compte.

Bah, il avait dû attraper un rhume dans cette forêt humide, voilà tout. Bizarre quand on connaissait sa résistance à toute épreuve à la maladie, mais… La possibilité existait toujours. Il se fit une piqûre antirabique, au cas où.

Tout en maintenant un bout de coton imbibé de Mercurochrome sur la série de jolis trous qui parcourait son épaule, il brancha et alluma son ordinateur portable. Pas de messages. Il envoya un mail pour prévenir qui de droit qu'il était arrivé à la cachette, avec un peu de retard certes, fit un résumé de sa mission, puis refit un bandage correct à son épaule et alla enfin se coucher, soulagé sans vouloir se l'avouer de pouvoir enfin laisser place à cette léthargie qui l'envahissait.

Il avait devant lui quelques jours de remise en forme avant que le docteur J ne juge que le retentissement de sa dernière mission s'était suffisamment apaisé pour qu'il refasse surface.


End file.
